1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to colored resin particles, a manufacturing method of the colored resin particles and a toner for electrostatically charged image development.
2. Related Art
Microelements or devices represented by micro-reactors generally defined as “devices produced utilizing micro-processes and used for reaction in micro-channels having an equivalent diameter of 500 μm or less” are recently expected to be applied to various fields, since various advantages, e.g., a small amount and many kinds can be dealt with, high efficiency and low environmental load, can be realized when used in techniques such as analysis, synthesis, extraction and separation of materials.